occupymelbournefandomcom-20200214-history
OM Video Timeline
Originally compiled by Dave Hollis. October 2011 'Day 1: Saturday 15.10.2011' Occupy Melbourne, Not Palestine March ozhouse.org Occupy Melbourne goes on a march, I had just rocked up when I saw them, I quickly parked my car and ran after them. More video's to come. *HD by ozhousealtnews | 7 months ago | 1,616 views Occupy Melbourne Camp Tour ozhouse.org Quick 5 minute tour through Occupy Melbourne camp site. Music by ME! More video's to come. *HD5:57 | by ozhousealtnews | 7 months ago | 1,096 views OCCUPY MELBOURNE 01.avi RAW FOOTAGE OF THE FIRST DAYS AT CITY SQUARE, MELBOURNE. SONNY VICE & DAVID MOSS. i NEED FOOTAGE...FOOTAGE...FOOTAGE :} 3:53| by julian7078 | 7 months ago | 1,702 views Occupy Melbourne Day 1 On Day 1 of Occupy Melbourne, activists set up camp, had their first general assembly, and a section of the occupation marched from the occupation ... *HD 6:11 | by bsolah | 7 months ago | 1,180 views 10-15-11 - Occupy Melbourne Day 1 10-15-11 - Occupy Melbourne We attended around 12:00 pm and stayed till 3:00 pm Wrecked knee. Update'...' 14:26 | by Kaositics | 7 months ago | 1,082 views http://youtu.be/WDQRm9CoJ-c http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZX8ALRI30o http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwXObzmG_GA First Night http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxqhDBepFJQ 'Day 2 - 16.10.2011' OM continues into its second day http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASg5NkuXZaI Setting up Occupy melbourne and the kitchen. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRfJ_saTs8M Speeches from day 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qz6am7qkgf4 Melbourne Club Protest http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEqWAanY4vs 'Day 3 - 17.10.2011' ASX stock exchange march http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JcF3qDlyqg Occupy Melbourne Street Discussion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp44t_cmw98 'Day 4 - 18.10.2011' Another tour of the camp http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BzqFygFlCQ Occupy Melbourne Walk Through http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCOtQGc9a9Q Occupy Melbourne Day 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BzqFygFlCQ 'Day 5 - 19.10.2011' Karl from 3cr drops by with logistical support. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8aN0vgfc74 Jello Biafra (Dead Kennedys) drops by for an interview. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o--mT-me-i8&feature=relmfu Why Occupy ? (Featuring the OM banner) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2qOg_4nKZI&feature=relmfu A Message to Robert Doyle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttELmZ_B57c 'Day 6 - 20.10.2011' The camp is full-interview just before eviction. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZBEt3Ur-SI Police start Eviction http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKBSffqUYB4&feature=related Police start arresting people in Swanston St http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVVDIHwDeEU Fenced in.attacked and arrested http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-XiPZxKGy4 Cop Punches a guy. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7WczoHwFXU Mounted Police and capsicum spray http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcUGc7oy4JE&feature=related Police on horseback tries intimidating a child http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBjnKySz-uY&feature=related ABC news of the eviction at 1.34 you see Robert Doyle looking down from Town Hall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBjw041X0J0&feature=related Ted Baillieu reaction. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4iR_2c2nWs&feature=relmfu Robert Doyle reaction http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PTXCZLXLno&feature=relmfu Police Brutality shown by Herald Sun reporter. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JrRZBVqioeU 'Day 7 - 21.10.2011' Whos streets? Our Streets ! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdsVxb-piUk Beginning of violence-Police shove an old lady over who has a walking stick http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1uot8eoyjM The police move in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrQef_Ru_mw Jamie Kilstein - more police violence http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qymAk9LkD74 Trampled by horse http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sKD8QmnxI8&feature=related John Faine reaction http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDOHewmmV9o&feature=related 'Week One - City Square (15.10.2011 - 21.10.2011)' Occupy Melbourne - Interviews - Scenes - Photos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-AhiofLATg 'Day 8 - 22.10.2011' GA and march against police violence past city square. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_UqZKtyYuc&feature=related 'Day 10 - 24.10.2011' Occupy Melbourne Before and After http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VspLwN9_RG8 'Day 14 - 28.10.2011' Eve of Re- Occupation http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tvfHjSaHS4k 'Day 15 - 29.10.2011' Marching down to treasury http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feZmLERT7GU Occupy Treasury Gardens http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcEqsriM2SU Entering Treasury Gardens http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSQ8BPkn_Ls&feature=related ABC News http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3f_0aQeEtJ4 "Police Brutality" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTmzVE2784E&feature=related Cop it Sweet - Official Vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RxuxVtNM08 Ten News http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHcpqWSR5Vo&feature=related Moving to Bowen Place http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5J6dO_Y4ltI&feature=related Storm Troopers at RMIT http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDzAXKX3igM General Assembly at Bowens Lane http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRqG3Rdkalw Day 16 - 30.10.2011 Eviction from State Library http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5q8zUxTXNiI General Assembly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B39obJr2RUE DAY 19-20 A story filmed in the dark at Treasury Gardens Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COvYRvmL4tE Part 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNHtjqZCo-Q DAY 21-4/11/11- No Things Allowed Stu, Fran and Jesse http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzTCiLecC7k&feature=related A discussion with Yarra Council http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJ2z8tZMPxI&feature=related DAY 25 - 8/11/11 Federal court case http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgHG1vAl1Zg Day 26 - 9/11/11 Baida Strike Begins http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cz3l0iBjrmM Day 28 - 11/11/11 Kathy Kelly http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S94V4efY1DE Dr Hakim http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlUuHsoaPPE Tower of Power Corporate Scumbag Tour Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rJRM7EeciA Part 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyAMqbwLHsw&feature=related Day 29 – 12/11/11 Aboriginal Tent Embassy issued notice to comply http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ath4FXeyTBk Inspector Bernie Jackson speaks after police rip down the indigenous embassy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ob_-I4q1h4A DAY 30-13/11/11 Backwards March http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_WMA_mSvg4 Day 32 Solidarity Flashmob - Occupy Coles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozezy-5Btos DAY 33 - 16/11/11 Russia Today story about Police removing first nations tent. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=In7BjJOyCFg Day 34- 17/11/11 Free speech marquee removed http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yg8sh1RqZ8&feature=related MFB called to Indigenous smoking ceremony. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQ_rUwYJryc&feature=related Day 38 - 21/11/11 You are Served http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEsdPg7boM8&feature=relmfu Day 40 - 23/11/11 Police remove First Aid tent. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-_qH7wugk4&feature=related Ewoks Vs Stormtroopers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9azDArs7PQ&feature=relmfu Police target OM with sniffer dogs. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCHALagfMJQ&feature=related Day 42 - 25/11/11 Afternoon Raid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l3x5t24B6U Getting Arrested http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5R6zrfo4oY&feature=relmfu White Ribbon day http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tp5ldZbA1eM All fun and games till a mother gets punched http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HM3-yrOeKnE&feature=related Sam Castro - On her assault by the police. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbsZ409TTvE&feature=related Day 43 - 26/11/11 Police Raid Fail http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6VlEARpKeA&feature=relmfu DAY 44 - 27/11/11 Sam castro - They took a mattress http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mYN5YkMil4 Mattress raid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgV6FG-hqc0 Day 45 - 28/11/11 Move to Gordon Reserve http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtVxjV2rqio Day 50 - 4/12/11 TentMonsters are born at Flagstaff Gardens http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKMwigI3mdM Day 52 - 6/12/11 Sara gets tent cut off her body. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtwuGAOR9a4 DAY 53 - 7/12/11 Kenji Arrested http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4r88Pormf8&feature=related Liam Arrested and stripped of his tent. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ILAaahuZyw Day 54 - 8/12/11 The Baron arrested for wearing a tent. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GeX-F6XXSuo&feature=relmfu The Shove- Police Lash Out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Li-LboLVFcU&feature=relmfu DAY 55 - 9/12/11 lolympics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrJQSNmgNEg Teddy Bears Picnic http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80OeJ08Y8v0 Day 56 - 10/12/11 World Human Rights Day http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3K5IoeJ39po End Rape Culture Mic Check http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFamaY96XIg Day 74 – 28/12/11 Mic Check the Mayor http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkFIQNdyL9s DAY 76 - 30/12/11 OHAI DERE! Robert Doyle! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuAorlNCDzs DAY 80 - 2/1/12 OM at the Town Hall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3doXqwHNHc Back in City Square http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoFM-BjnXAI Taking back the triangle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E9bdbLpRmY DAY 87 - 9/1/12 Amanda Palmer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09hOFacXoSE DAY 98 -20/1/12 Scott Ludlum at Occupy Friday http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waXWWzJWIeE Jacob Applebaum at Occupy Friday http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5dfy-K7bsiQ 31-1-12 Mic Check Drone Forum http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HqqQuqrMRDk The meeting disruptors http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Xj9utSBBOw&feature=relmfu TPPA 15-2-12 Derail the bullshit train http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjBMIqVgzxk&feature=relmfu TPPA protest day 1-3-12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=id3zDzsQ41Y Occupy Vs TPPA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTAcaNaw9Gw 5-3-12 Peter Mitchell Interupted http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0Btk-OXzv4 Photobomb Channel 7 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zFbn2_hOItc Sam Castro interview about the photobombing. http://youtu.be/Eqp1i1hkIOI 6-3-12 Cocktail party http://youtu.be/0zg-PaNXbKc TPPA Final Day http://vimeo.com/38222776 18-3-12 First Spokescouncil http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UICVa61yi7Y&feature=share Progress here- http://occupymelbourne.org/about/timeline/